


The Unexpected Consequences of a Spa Day

by erkel01, wildamongwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drag Queens, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sterek Reverse Big Bang 2018, drag!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erkel01/pseuds/erkel01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildamongwolves/pseuds/wildamongwolves
Summary: Post Season Two. After spending time with his new friends from Jungle, Stiles realizes things about himself that he never thought possible.





	The Unexpected Consequences of a Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness! So this is my very first fanfic- I hope you like it. The art that inspired this fic was provided by Wildamongwolves.

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Jackson was saved because of Lydia’s love. He knew it was possible someone loved the spoiled teenager, but why did things always have to turn out well for everyone else? Stiles knew that he was being unkind, but he was in too much pain to consider stopping. Physically, Stiles was exhausted from the previous weeks of running around trying to find and neutralize the kanima. After his ill fated run in with Gerard, now he also hurt everywhere. Ever since Kate Argent had been taken care of, Stiles hadn’t truly wanted to kill someone. But if anyone deserved to die, Stiles mused, it would be Gerard Argent. It looked like he wouldn’t be a problem for much longer, but Stiles would feel better knowing he was dead, knowing he wouldn’t be able to harm anyone ever again. 

After taking a hot shower in the hopes that it would soothe his aching muscles, Stiles collapsed into bed. He squirmed around trying to get comfortable, eventually giving up with a huff. “Of fucking course,” he hissed. It's not like I’ve just survived being kidnapped by hunters or faced a  creepy lizard assassin or anything. Oh wait, that’s exactly what just happened! Honestly, would it be too much to ask to actually be able to sleep now that the pack isn’t in immediate danger? Resigned, he reached for his phone in the hopes that it would distract him. He was surprised to find the girls from Jungle had texted him earlier. Despite the hellish experience he’d just come out of, Stiles was glad to have found the girls. Who would have thought that sneaking into Jungle would end with him being adopted by a couple of drag queens? Well, not really adopted, but they weren’t wasting anytime trying to make Stiles their new project. Now that the big bad was taken care of, Stiles figured he could finally take them up on one of those at home spa days they always raved about.

Bea: Bambi!! You need to live a little, come out tomorrow before you turn into an old man.

Holly: Though my daddy issues wouldn’t mind if you actually did turn into an old man, you really do need to get out sugar. I’m sure you can use a distraction from school for a while ;)

Stiles snorted. Yeah, because school is really the source of my stress. Although I do deserve one hell of a break. Mind made up, he responded.

Stiles: Spa day? I’m not sure I remember how to relax. Would Sunday work? I’ll probably sleep most of today.

Stiles yawned, apparently just the idea of well deserved relaxation made him more sleepy. Setting his phone aside, Stiles curled up with his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

*******

On Sunday morning Stiles trudged down the stairs. He grabbed a couple of the bran muffins his dad had conveniently forgotten to eat, and ate them on the porch while he waited to be picked up. In the spirit of true relaxation, they had persuaded Stiles to leave his car and his cares behind. Though Stiles was weary of being separated from his Baby, he was willing to defer to Bea and Holly’s pampering expertise.

As Stiles waited he wondered if he’d enjoy everything they had planned. They hadn’t given him any specifics. Nothing against them, but after Scott’s recent behavior, Stiles wouldn’t be ready for surprises any time soon. Ugh. Just stop it! Stiles forced himself to breathe deeply to center himself. Stiles knew they wouldn’t plan anything to make him uncomfortable. Stiles could recognize that he was just extra sensitive after finding out about Scott and Gerard. 

You know what we’re gonna do? We’re going to have fun today, no ulterior motives to be found, no judgement-just relaxing with some friends. And don’t knock it till you’ve tried it. Stiles didn’t really think his friends would limit themselves to just a spa day, but he finally felt ready for whatever they had in store. 

Just then Holly’s pink convertible screeched to a halt in front of the Stilinski residence. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” Holly shouted, smirk firmly in place.  Not to be left out Bea quickly added, “Come on Bambi, times a wastin’!” Stiles chuckled, hoping into the backseat of the convertible. “Well, what are you waiting for? I hear we have shopping to do!”

The shopping trip consisted of a grocery run for snacks and a visit to Lush. Holly was an expert at navigating the small store, despite the ever present crowd, and quickly made selections for everyone.  Stiles also had to explain away the injuries on his face after his run in with Gerard. He decided to stick with the lie he told his dad about the opposing lacrosse team at Friday’s game being responsible for it. They believed him when he said that he was fine, but they also made him promise to go to a self defense course with them. He supposed it could come in handy, though it probably wouldn’t help much as he would most likely be up against a supernatural foe.

When they finally arrived at Holly’s apartment Bea took Stiles aside,“Now Bambi, you should know that jeans are not relaxation wear.” Stiles opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off as Bea continued, “ So get your cute little butt into that bedroom and change into the simply delicious sweatpants that are laid out on the bed, then we can get this spa day started!” Stiles was quick to obey, he paused when he caught himself in the full length mirror, or to be more precise, he caught sight of his butt which was now emblazoned with the word ‘PINK’. “Huh,” Stiles said getting a closer look. Well, they are pretty comfy.

Growing up, Stiles and his mom had little spa days together. Little Stiles was a sucker for homemade face masks. He loved getting messy and getting to wear a mask made him feel like a superhero. Later, when Claudia was sick, spa days had become a rather infrequent occurrence. Stiles wasn’t really sure what to expect, but he hoped that today would remind him of how his mother’s love felt. Remind him of how she could wrap him up in a hug and tell him how special he was so that nothing else mattered.

Stiles took a deep breath and joined his friends in the family room. “So, when you said these sweatpants would be delicious, did you mean they’d be comfortable? Or that they’d show off my ass?”

Bea gave Holly a rather smug look. Holly grudgingly fished out a twenty from their pocket and placed it in Bea’s outstretched hand. Stiles’ eyes narrowed in confusion. “Umm… what just happened?”

“You don’t need to worry Bambi,” Bea said as they raised their hands placatingly, “I just bet Holly here that wearing those sweatpants would make you appreciate your… assets. Or that you would realize you have assets to appreciate.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped, shock evident on his face. After a few moments of attempted speech, they pulled him down to sit between them on the couch. Tentatively, Holly began, “Sti, we didn’t mean anything by it. You’re amazing. You’re funny, smart, and kind.” At this Stiles snorted. “Well,” Holly continued laughing, “You’re kind when it matters, and a lovable asshole the rest of the time.”

Stiles looked between them, disbelief clear in his expression. “You don’t have to be nice, I know people don’t see me like that. But hey, I mean, that’s what college is for right? Eventually everybody finds somebody”.

Bea and Holly looked at each other as if asking the other what to do. After a moment, Bea reached out and held Stiles’s face, turning it towards them.

“Stiles, look at me. Come on, open up those luscious, big doe eyes and look at me while I’m talking to you”. Satisfied that they had Stiles’s attention, Bea continued. "Just because you haven’t experienced romance, or mutual lust with someone doesn’t mean you aren’t perfect just the way you are. Yes, sometimes it takes a while before finding someone that truly appreciates you. And maybe you’re right and it will be while you’re at college. But you listen to me, because I am going be honest with you, you got that?”

Stiles’s hesitated briefly and then nodded, eyes glued to Bea’s.

“We love spending time with you. You’re funny. You’re smart. You’re a devoted friend. You’re passionate about the things you love. Who you are as a person is attractive, you hear me?”

Stiles nodded again, but avoided Bea’s gaze.

“Now I know this is a new concept for you-but do your best to wrap your head around it, because it’s the truth. Physically, you are attractive.” At this Stiles scoffed. “I know you don’t see it Bambi, but you’re gorgeous; and we’re going to give you some specifics so it’s harder for you to ignore it from now on.”

“As you so helpfully pointed out, your ass is delicious. It’s the kind of ass that is makes you want to take a bite. You’ve got muscles, no you aren’t some beefcake, but you’re strong and it shows”.

Bea then turned Stiles head so he was facing Holly. “Now it’s my turn!” Holly announced excitedly. “You skin is amazing, not that this will excuse you from face masks, but honey have you see your moles? They’re like a canvas for a sexy connect the dots. And your mouth is sinful. Your lips are absolutely kissable, but they also look like they were made to give head”.

Having directed Stiles’s face back to them, Bea waited until Stiles’s misty eyes met theirs. “Oh, honey,” they said using their thumbs to rub Stiles’s cheeks, “you’re perfect just as you are, and we’ll keep reminding you until you believe it.” Bea paused long enough to press a kiss to Stiles’s forehead, “Now, come with me, we’re going to go wash our faces so we can use the face masks Holly picked out for us and let the spa day begin!”

Stiles was a little dazed as he allowed himself to be maneuvered around the apartment. He dutifully washed his face and allowed Holly to apply a face mask on uninjured skin. Once he filled a basin with hot water for his feet to soak in and The Avengers had started to play, he finally allowed himself to process everything he had just been told.

To say Stiles has been surprised by his friends’ intervention would be an understatement. At first he had been uncomfortable at their attempts to make him feel better. He kept replaying their comments in his mind, like a car crash he just couldn’t look away from. Immediately he argued against them, hesitatingly he evaluated them, and finally he grudgingly accepted them.

As he reflected on his new world view, Stiles realized that accepting himself as being attractive had been more difficult to grasp than the idea of lycanthropy. It’s probably good that Danny never answered his repeated question of whether or not gay guys found him attractive. If he had said yes, Stiles most likely would have thought he was lying to spare his feelings. And Stiles being Stiles would have pestered him with a myriad of progressively awkward and specific follow up questions. Yes, this realization was better to have with close friends away from public view.

Stiles was dragged away from his musings when his face started to itch. It wasn’t until he tried to scratch his cheek that he remembered he was wearing a face mask that appeared to be ready to be washed off. He made a mental note to be careful to not to have too many epiphanies in the future. Not knowing when the next big bad would show up meant that Stiles always had to be on his guard.

Bea and Holly had been watching Stiles closely to make sure he was okay, it had been unsettling seeing Stiles be still and quiet for so long. When they saw him reach for his face, they figured it he was ready for them to talk to him again.

“Stiles honey, you with us?”

“Sorry guys, I know I haven’t been good company, I’ve just been thinking things through I guess.”

“That’s okay Bambi,” Bea said as they stood up and reached a hand out to Stiles. “Come on, let’s go wash your face, and grab some nail polish. I think you deserve a little more pampering, and now that your feet have soaked we can finish your pedicure.” Stiles wasn’t sure the color of his toe nails would make a difference, but he did find himself admiring his lime green nails several times throughout the rest of the film.

After the movie had ended, they sat around the coffee table eating pizza and discussed what they should do next.

Holly and Bea looked at each other seemingly having a silent conversation before they both looked at Stiles.

“It’s creepy when you do things in unison like that.”

Holly’s lip raises into a smirk, “Maybe we do it for that very reason, have you ever thought of that?”

“Oh shush,” Bea cut off the impending banter, “we have a plan, well... more of a suggestion really.”

Stiles noticed that both of his friends seemed nervous, and they were definitely fidgeting. Stiles’s curiosity was aroused, what could have them acting this way?

“Come on, out with it. I promise I’ll hear you out.”

“Okay,” Bea began carefully, “there’s an open mic night of sorts at Jungle. Singing, dancing, amateur drag, most anything really. We thought that you might be interested.”

“I’m not really sure why you guys were acting so strangely, that sounds like it would be fun. We can totally catch the show tonight.”

“We’d love to go tonight, but that’s not quite what we meant.”

Holly rolled their eyes and took over. “Stiles, we want you to see the show so you have a better understanding of what it’s like. But we thought that you should perform in it. Not right away, obviously you’d want time to prepare. Performing can be such a rush, and we thought that this could help you be more comfortable with our attractive ambush from earlier. You know, really give you a chance to get used to feeling sexy and appreciated.”

Stiles gaped at them as Bea continued, “We didn’t sign you up or anything. But we did talk to the guy that runs the show and made sure that there was a slot available. If you wanted to participate next week or even the next few weeks, they’d be glad to have you.”

“What makes you think I’d have anything to perform?” Stiles asked, his confusion evident on his face.

“We’ve seen you dance,” Holly pointed out.

“And we heard you sing in the car on the way over today,” Bea added, “we just want you to be happy, and we thought that this could be a fun way for you to let go and embrace who you are.”

“To be clear, we don’t mean to pressure you in any way. You know yourself and your limits best. But both of us would really appreciate it if you’d hold of on making a decision until we caught the show tonight.” Holly anxiously watched as Stiles listened to their request.

Initially Stiles had been floored by Bea and Holly’s suggestion, but as he listened to their reasoning, it had begun to make sense. Stiles didn’t really see himself as a performer, he had always figured his bench warming abilities applied to activities outside of sports too. Today his friends had proven that they pay attention to him and had identified traits about himself that he was blind to. ‘Maybe they’ll be right about this too?’ Stiles thought.

“What the hell, let’s go have fun at Jungle tonight. I’ll do my best to have an open mind and see if this would be something I’d actually like to try.”

Holly smiled warmly at Stiles while Bea jumped up and walked to the bedroom. “I’ll just put together an outfit for you tonight. It won’t be as comfortable as those sweatpants-but I promise your ass will still look delicious,” Bea stated authoritatively.

**********

Stiles was hyper aware of his surroundings as they made their way into Jungle and found a place to watch the show. He did his best to notice when anyone reacted to him without being too obvious. Stiles observed that some people didn’t appear to notice him at all, while others looked at him appraisingly. Of those that paid attention, about two-thirds seemed to be interested in looking at him, if nothing else.

He wasn’t sure if he was most surprised by looks he was getting, or the judging looks he wasn’t getting. Though Stiles had tried to accept Bea and Holly’s pronouncement of his attractive qualities, there was still part of him that didn’t believe it. Thus far, his reception tonight had done a good job of convincing him to let go of those doubts.

Once the show started, Stiles’s attention was split between the acts themselves and how the patrons reacted to the performances. He could admit that even though some performers weren’t as skilled as others, their contribution was still entertaining. The rest of the audience seemed to be of the same opinion if their cheering and applause were to be believed. The relief Stiles felt at this realization took him by surprise. Then it dawned on him, he was already gauging the crowd’s reaction to determine if he would be able to meet their standards.

“I have to admit, everyone seems to be pretty chill. They’d probably even make the worst performer feel like they did a good job.”

“You’re seriously considering it then?”

Stiles shrugged, only speaking once faced with Bea’s raised eyebrow and Holly’s questioning glance. “I guess so. I mean, it looks like it would be fun. And no one is being a dick about the less than stellar performances. But what would I even do?”

“Don’t worry about that, we can help you plan it. Why don’t we get together tomorrow? I’m confident we’ll be able to come up with at least a few ideas you’ll like.”

Stiles knew that Bea and Holly wouldn’t let him make an ass of himself, so even though he was apprehensive about the whole process, he trusted that they’d take care of him. “Sure, I can come over after school. Fair warning, I expect to be wowed.” Stiles had delivered the line with demanding seriousness. He was, however, unable to keep his smirk at bay, making it obvious he had only been joking.

“Be careful what you wish for Bambi.”

When they took Stiles home, they gave him with a list of nice or attractive things about himself. They told him they were ‘positive affirmations’ and that he needed to read them out loud at least once a day. “I know it sounds silly Bambi, but this is a technique even professionals recommend. You’ve spent you whole life thinking that you don’t have worth. You’re gonna need practice remembering how fantastic you really are.”

“We’ll be checking up on your progress Bambi, and don’t think we’ve forgotten your promise to come to self defense classes. We know it can take a lot out of you to perform and to prepare for it, so we’re giving you a week off, but just the one. We’ll see you at the gym week from tomorrow.”

**********

To be honest, Stiles wasn’t really sure what to expect when he arrived at Holly’s for their planning session, but he did end up being wowed. Bea and Holly had come up with an impressive short list of possible performances. After Stiles was made to sing through their selections, nixing songs outside of his vocal range and a few others that just didn’t feel right. Eventually Stiles settled on “Starving” by Hailee Steinfeld. It felt fun and a little alluring while not making Stiles the focus, since the song was supposed to be about someone else being irresistible.

They quickly pulled up the music video, taking screenshots for reference for costume decisions, and make up inspiration for really selling the look. Stiles said that he would reserve judgement on the make up until he was able to see the final product, but he figured he could probably pull it off.

Later in the week they all met up at the mall to buy Stiles’s outfit for the show. After visiting a couple shops, Stiles stopped to voice his concern. “You guys really don’t think it’ll look weird up there acting link I am in a music video by myself?”

“Actually, we’ve been thinking about that. How would you feel if you weren’t up there all by yourself?”

“How do you mean?”

“We thought it would be a nice touch if you had some shirtless, yummy men dancing around you. You know, to be authentic.”

“Where would you find these guys in time?”

“We do have a some people in mind. At let’s be honest, they don’t really need to rehearse with you. They just need dance around you and look sexy. I guess we could as them to watch the music video for some guidelines if you’d like.”

Stiles wasn’t sure he liked the idea of being seen right next to a bunch of sexy men, he hoped the audience would be distracted by them instead of comparing him to them. “Yeah, no. Let’s do that. It’ll look cool right?”

“Bambi, you don’t have a thing to worry about. This is going to be epic!”

************

Stiles was dedicated throughout the week. He memorized the lyrics and then worked on feeling confident with his singing and the way he moved across his imagined stage. He finally felt like he was nailing it late Thursday night. As he got ready for bed, Stiles decided it was time he felt more confident as himself, not just when he’d be performing. He knew what he needed to do, but knew it wouldn’t be easy.

Stiles managed to wake up on time so he could stop to pick up Lydia’s normal coffee order and be at her locker about fifteen minutes before the first bell. Stiles felt like pacing, but was worried that might end in a coffee disaster so he tried to stand still. By the time Lydia arrived, Stiles was extra fidgety from the effort. He carefully reached out to offer Lydia the latte.

“Hey Lydia, here, it’s your favorite!”

Lydia eyed Stiles, then the cup warily before taking it. She sniffed the drink to verify it was indeed her favorite and watched as Stiles kept opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something.

“Stiles! What. Are. You. Doing?”

“What? No, no nothing’s going on here!”

Lydia raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow in an expression that clearly said ‘don’t fuck with me right now’.

“Fine,” Stiles sighed. “I just… I just thought it would be cool if you could, I mean if you would be willing to help me find some new clothes. Like regular Stiles clothes. I mean, I have regular Stiles clothes. Ugh!” Stiles closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “I’d like to get some clothes that make me look good-that are flattering, or whatever. And I was hoping you could help me do that.” Stiles worried his bottom lip as he awaited her response. He was about to admit it was a stupid idea when Lydia finally answered, looking him up and down appraisingly.

“You do have potential. And I am the best qualified. Fine, I’ll give you a chance. Meet me at the mall at 9:00 AM tomorrow.” Lydia then turned on her heel and strutted away as she called over her shoulder and warned Stiles to not even think about being late.

*********

Stiles had a hard time falling asleep, but was still able to meet Lydia on time. He decided to show up with coffee again just in case, only this time he had one for himself as well. This time Lydia didn’t hesitate to snatch the cup out of his hand as she herded him into her preferred department store.

When Stiles had gone to Lydia for help, he realized she would be demanding and that it could take most of his Saturday. He wasn’t prepared for how truly exhausted he would be. Who would have thought that putting clothes on and taking them off again would be such a workout? Stiles caught his breath when Lydia came back with another pile of clothes for him to try on. Stiles groaned but didn’t give voice to his frustration, he knew better. Lydia huffed, “This is the last time, I promise.”

When Stiles had finally finished trying on the rest of the clothes for Lydia she shooed him away. “Go over to the shoe department, I’ll trust you to make some preliminary decisions while I ask the staff to hold the selections I’ve made for you. Stiles and Lydia were able to agree on his plan to only purchase one pair of shoes. When Stiles awkwardly told her that he could really only afford one pair, especially if he was buying a few new clothes, Lydia nodded and took the remaining shoes to a near by sales associate.

When it finally came time to check out, Stiles marveled that they had been shopping for so long to only buy some new jeans, a couple shirts and a pair of shoes. He was new to this whole shopping thing, but it didn’t seem to make sense. Once Stiles had paid for his items, Lydia turned to speak to the cashier. “My name is Lydia Martin, I believe my purchases have already been made.”

“Oh yes, Miss Martin, we have them bagged up for you. Here is your card, and if I could just get your signature?”

Lydia signed the receipt with a flourish before the cashier handed her four large bags.

When they got to the parking lot, Lydia requested that Stiles give her a ride to her car, since his Jeep was next to the entrance. Lydia directed him to where she was parked. She hopped out of the car, “You know,” she said, “I actually had fun today, I wasn’t expecting that. Goodbye Stiles.”

“Lydia, wait! You forgot all the stuff you bought.”

With a raised eyebrow Lydia responded, “I never forget anything.”

Stiles’s confusion was palpable. “Oh don’t hurt yourself,” she added, “I like shopping and having people do what I tell them to. I have Daddy’s credit card. And…and I know that it had to have been difficult, but you helped save Jackson. I know he’s an asshole, especially towards you, but he’s my asshole. So, thank you. Please enjoy your new Lydia approved wardrobe and be happy.”

Stiles wasn’t sure he’d ever been rendered truly speechless, and certainly not by kindness. He quickly blinked moisture away. “Thanks, I mean, you’re welcome?”

 

“Bye Stiles,” Lydia said as she waved her fingers at him.

“Wait! Lydia?”

“Yes?”

“I just…can we be friends? I could really use another friend, and it’s not like you’d forget me for some romantic interest like Scott has. I mean, you said it yourself, you don’t forget anything.”

“Well, you do seem to have stopped pinning for me, and today was fun.” Lydia gave him a soft smile. “And you did always know that I’m destined to win a prestigious award for math, even though the type of medal was incorrect. Yes, let’s be friends.”

Stiles shook his head laughing. “Can I call you Lyds?”

“I”ll think about it.”

Once Stiles’s laughter died down, he looked at Lydia again and he realized that out of everyone in the pack, Lydia would probably understand about his upcoming performance. He was surprised to find that he wanted to confide in her so readily.

“Lydia? Can I tell you something? I mean, I want to tell you something. I haven’t told anyone else, and I trust you, I just…is that okay?”

Lydia looked at Stiles quizzically, tilting her head. “Of course Stiles, if we’re actually going to be friends we should be able to be communicative and open.”

Stiles took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “So, when we were investigating at Jungle, I met a couple people that ended up becoming friends. Once everything settled down I was able to hang out with them. They kind of had an intervention for me.”

“Did they tell you that you like men?”

Stiles barked out a laugh. “No, figured that one out for myself, thanks. I mean, I like girls but I’m also attracted to guys. I guess I’m bi?”

Lydia nodded, impressed with Stiles for both realizing it and admitting it so freely.

“So what was this intervention about then?”

“They tried to make me see that I was attractive, that I wasn’t just some spaz, but someone that somebody could want. They encouraged me to perform as part of an open mic night at Jungle. And although I’m nervous, I think they were right and that it will help me be more confident. Anyway, it’s tomorrow night, so if you wanted to come, I’d love to have you there. Maybe you can even make sure that Bea and Holly don’t go over board with my make up. I mean, it’s cool that they do drag, but it isn’t really what I’m going for tomorrow. I still want to look like me, you know?”

Stiles didn’t think he had ever seen Lydia gobsmacked before, but she certainly was now. Giving her head a quick shake she rejoined the conversation. “I’d be honored. And I will absolutely help with make up, just let me know where you’re getting ready and when to be there.”

************  
Stiles had been curious to see how Lydia and his Jungle friends would interact and hoped it would go well. His worries melted away when they exchanged compliments before going over the plans for Stiles’s performance. Two hours later, Stiles’s finger nails were painted a matte black and his legs and armpits had been waxed because of how revealing his outfit would be. Stiles certainly had a better respect for women and everything they go through to look nice. ‘I guess Beyonce was right,” he thought, “pretty hurts.”

When they were ready to head to Jungle, Stiles took a few moments to really look at himself in the full-length mirror. He was amazed, he looked stunning. The look was more of an homage to the outfit in the music video than a replica. It was clearly inspired by it, but he wasn’t actually dressed as a girl.

Stiles was wearing black high heel ankle boots, alarmingly short dark leather shorts, and a long sleeve black mesh top. Stiles loved how tall he felt, and he was beginning to see what Bea and Holly meant about his muscles being attractive. The outfit made his limbs look long and lean, almost secretly powerful. He decided that the make up really sold it. The smoky black eyeliner made him look dramatic and aloof while the lip gloss made his mouth look pouty and alluring. Stiles couldn’t look away until Holly dragged him away from the mirror and into the front room.

“Fuck me, you look hot Bambi,” Bea said fanning themselves.

“They’re not wrong, you are absolutely gorgeous. So, now we’re going to go to Jungle and then you are going to kick everybody else’s asses in that show tonight.”

“Lyds, I don’t think it’s a competition.”

“I said what I said.”

*********  
As soon as they arrived Stiles received attention from quite a few men at the club. It was strange, but it was a sensation Stiles thought he’d be okay getting used to. After an hour of his friends fending off offers for free drinks (“Stiles you are not going to risk getting drunk or tipsy before your performance, not on our watch!”), it was time for him to go back stage. Holly accompanied him so they could introduce the men that would be dancing alongside him.

Holly had promised shirtless, sexy men and they delivered. All four of them seemed excited to participate, and Stiles was gratified to see that eyed him approvingly. When the stage manager gave Stiles his microphone, Holly gave Stiles a quick hug.

“I’m gonna go back to our table to see the show, and remember as Mother always says, ‘Good luck, and don’t fuck it up!’”

*******  
The music started with Stiles alone on the stage with a spotlight on him. When the chorus first came around the rest of the stage lit up as the dancers started moving around him.

Stiles was enchanting as he sang. He moved sensuously keeping most of the audience’s attention on him despite being surrounded by four half naked men. What really made him so captivating was the emotion evident in every note he sang. He thought it was probably silly, but when he sang, he pretended he was singing to Derek. Well, a Derek that would be interested in satiating the hunger his song professed.

When the last notes faded, Stiles was surprised to hear thunderous applause. With a bright smile and flushed cheeks, he bid the crowd goodnight and retreated backstage.Stiles and his friends enjoyed the rest of the show before deciding to head out. They were stopped on the way by the manager.

“Stiles, right? You were good tonight, feel free to come back every Sunday.”

“Thanks, but that took a lot of effort, I don’t think I’m ready to take on that kind of commitment.”

“Fair enough, but any time you’re interested just let me know. Hell, even if you only stuck to that song you’d be a hit. Anyway, thanks and be safe tonight.”

When Lydia took Stiles home she parked a little ways a way and turned fully to face him.

“So when did you realize that you’re in love with Derek?”

“Sometime during the two hours I kept his paralyzed ass from drowning in the school pool.”

Lydia nodded as if his answer was a logical one. Maybe it was.

“Not that I doubt your all-knowing powers Lyds, but what clued you in?”

“Well, I had wondered if you stopped pursuing me because you found someone new. But even if I hadn’t, tonight was a big neon sign.”

“What are you talking about; I never said anything, the subject never came up!”

“Oh Stiles, you have so much to learn. Your performance said everything. Your longing, your desperation, even your love felt tangible to anyone who heard you sing tonight. It was hauntingly beautiful. Too bad we didn’t film it so you could watch it yourself, I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

“I guess so, bye Lyds.” Stiles reached over to give her cheek a quick kiss and then went inside.

***********

School on Monday felt like an episode of The Twilight Zone. Kids were staring at Stiles and most of them looked at him like they liked what they saw. Stiles looked down at himself. He had dressed in his new clothes, dark jeans that showed of his ass and a ruby red button down rolled up to his elbows. He didn’t remember all of Lydia’s rules for his new wardrobe, but he felt pretty confident she wouldn’t be disappointed in his outfit. After all, she did buy it.

Throughout the day it was difficult to remind himself that they weren’t staring because he was being odd or stupid. He had taken to silently repeating his affirmations whenever he started to freak out thinking it was all an elaborate joke. For the first time, people were looking at him like he was someone who mattered. Someone they wanted. Someone that wasn’t just some loser. Who knew clothes would make such a difference?

Lydia found Stiles on the way to lunch and dragged him into an empty storage closet.

“Whoa! Where’s the fire Lyds? What’s going on?”

“Stiles, I want you to listen to me very closely okay, can you do that?”

Stiles nodded, asking her to continue.

“Surely you’ve noticed the attention you’ve been getting today.” She waited for a confirmation, Stiles nodded again. “Though I’m sure people have taken note of your remarkable new relationship with clothes, it’s not why they’re acting this way. Stiles honey, I’m not sure how it happened but someone filmed your performance last night. It’s everywhere, at least in Beacon Hills it’s everywhere. Luckily nobody seems to have anything bad to say about it, but I know you wanted to keep this to yourself. I’m sorry that you can’t have that anymore. I came as soon as I could.”

“Well, shit. Thanks for telling me. Ugh. This is why people have been using the word ‘starving’ all day isn’t it? I thought I was just being paranoid or imagining it or something. Crap! My dad is gonna end up seeing it isn’t he? Well,” he laughed, “I guess he’ll have to believe I’m gay now, or Bi really.”

Eyebrow raised Lydia attempted to placate Stiles. “Don’t worry about that. It wasn’t truly outrageous, and I’ll swear that you didn’t have any alcohol. Also, you will explain your father’s disbelief at a later time.”

“Not outrageous?! I was wearing next to nothing with half naked guys dancing around me!”

“You were not wearing next to nothing. And lets be honest here, those guys could have been wearing much less at that venue. Your father is a grown up and as a sheriff I’m sure he’s seen plenty of things, I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Okay, okay you’re probably right. But if you happen to be totally wrong, I reserve the right to move in until things are no longer awkward at home.”

*********

Stiles was ambushed as soon as he entered the cafeteria. Scott managed to get a hold of him and pulled him to the pack’s normal table.

“Dude! What the hell is going on?”

“Could you be more specific?”

Erica interrupted with a feral grin. “We saw your song Batman. I knew I had a crush on you for a reason. Do you do private shows with the back up dancers or just you?”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed until there were tears starting to roll down his cheeks. “I’m more of a private show kind of guy, much easier to schedule,” Stiles answered in between chuckles.

“Stiles!” Scott growled, “This isn’t funny, why would you keep something like this from us? From me?”

“When was I supposed to tell you Scott? When you were hanging out without me? When you were so hung up on Alison that you didn’t even make plans that you knew you would cancel? Or when you stopped seeing her because her mother tried to kill you and you and still didn’t have time to talk to me?”

“You still could have trusted me!”

“You really want to take this there?” Stiles asked with cooly.

“Take what where? I just want to know why you choose not to trust us, we’re pack. I thought we were friends!"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, squared his shoulders, and took a calming breath. “I kept something to myself that has no impact on anyone else and isn’t anyone else’s business. Why can’t I have something that belongs to only me?

“I’ve spent almost every waking hour trying to help the pack and keep everyone alive. I’ve kept your secrets! I have lied almost everyday to my dad even after he lost most of his deputies due to supernatural bullshit. And I do that to protect you, even though every time I do it, it destroys another piece of my soul. He’s the only family I have left and I’m alienating him for you, and you don’t even seem to appreciate it!”

Scott was too shocked to respond.

“And why do you think keeping this to myself is some kind of betrayal? It’s not like I plotted with the enemy and made a deal that threatened everyone while taking away someone’s right to consent. Oh wait… that was you.”

Scott had started to growl again, “That’s not fair!”

“No, it wasn’t, but you did it anyway. Now I know you aren’t much of a straight ‘C’ student right now so I’m going to spell it out for you. Trust is earned, trust is supposed to be a two-way street, and it doesn’t mean sharing everything that makes you who you are. And spoiler alert, you’ve been a crummy friend! I know I’m not close with most of the pack, but you were like my brother. I rehearsed for that song all last week. Do you remember how many times you asked about what I was doing after school or tried to hang out? None, nada, a big ol’ goose egg. Maybe if you had shown an interest in me I would have thought to tell you. But you don’t get to blame me for this. It’s not my job to tell you everything in the hopes that you give a damn. Grow up.”

Stiles closed his eyes as he gave himself a moment to calm down when Jackson spoke up. “Not to interrupt the love fest, but just a reminder that there is an extra pack meeting today.”

“I can’t be there today, tell Derek if there’s anything important to let me know, otherwise I’ll see him at the next meeting.”

“What do you mean you can’t be there?”

“I mean I can’t be there.” Stiles voice was tight with restrained anger. “This was a last minute meeting and I have a prior commitment.”

“What, you have to practice some stupid song again?”

“Wow Scott, you’re really like a dog with a bone aren’t ya, can’t let anything go. No, for your information, I promised a couple of friends that I would attend self defense classes with them. They saw what Gerard did to me and they were rightly concerned, unlike some people. They wanted me to come with them, and it seemed like a smart idea. So excuse me for not dropping everything for an impromptu non-emergency meeting.”

Scott’s eyes were glowing a bright golden yellow and his claws and fangs had made an appearance.

“Ah, ah, ah, better be careful. Wouldn’t want you to go all furry in the lunch room now would we?”

Scott slammed into Stiles’s shoulder as he stalked out of the cafeteria. “Hah, that is gonna bruise,” Stiles gasped straining to stay upright. Surprisingly it was Jackson that was the first to react.

“Shit man. That was uncalled for, are you alright?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Boyd knew better, so he directed Stiles into the seat next to him and started drawing away his pain. “Make sure your instructor knows about your injury. I can take away your pain, but it won’t heal you. So don’t make it worse.”

Looking around, Stiles noticed that the whole pack was focused on him. Of course Erica broke the tension. “That was a real dick move Batman, want me to hit him upside the head with a carburetor?”

Stiles snorted, loudly. “Oh my gosh, were you always this funny Cat Woman?”

They spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other better. Stiles talked about his performance and how much fun he had had. Lydia made sure to add that Stiles had been invited back whenever he wanted. “Maybe we could all go next time, make it a pack outing?” She asked looking at Stiles, smirk firmly in place.

“Wait, how do you know about that Lydia?” Isaac questioned.

Before Lydia could respond, Stiles answered for her, “Lydia knows everything. The sooner you accept this the easier your life will be.”

*******  
The pack meeting was at Derek’s new loft. Because of the new location most of the pack was there by the time Scott had arrived. So the pack took turns and explained what had happened at school including the blow out between Stiles and Scott.

Derek was seething, he hadn’t realized that Scott had treated Stiles so poorly. And for him to lose control enough to physically hurt Stiles? Derek wouldn’t stand for it.

“Wow Derek, you look like quite the rage monster,” Erica pointed out.

“Let’s just say that Scott won’t be enjoying his next training sessions,” Derek replied gruffly.

It was no surprise that when Scott did arrive he was in a fowl mood. When he immediately tried to bad mouth Stiles, Derek cut him off with a flash of his red eyes. “I know all about what happened Scott, and it brings me to the point of our meeting. Our pack needs to be educated. There are intricacies of being in a pack that you don’t know about, and I certainly haven’t had time to teach you. Starting now that changes.”

“So you’re going to tell Stiles to stop lying to us?”

Derek clearly had his work cut out for him. He partially shifted to let out a thundering growl of rebuke. “Stiles didn’t lie. And what you don’t seem to understand McCall, is that your behavior is a prime example of how pack members should not be acting. If you want to be part of a pack, to be part of this pack, you will need to learn to be respectful and to exercise greater control than you have today.”

Scott brooded in the corner until the meeting was over and was the first to leave. When Lydia was the only other pack member left, she withdrew a small tablet from her purse and handed it to Derek. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “I know you probably don’t have a computer here, so you can borrow this. The video of Stile’s performance is already pulled up.”

“Why would I need to see that?”

“Everyone else has, it’s your turn. And you never know, maybe you’ll have something new to talk about with Stiles.” Lydia’s eyes sparkled with mischief before she made her exit.

Derek wasn’t sure what to make of Lydia’s parting expression. Was the video awful? Derek knew he would have no idea what to say if Stiles’s performance was terrible. He wouldn’t be able to fake enthusiasm, and any lackluster comment would most likely come across as needlessly harsh. Maybe he shouldn’t watch it. Damn it! Lydia is definitely going to tell Stiles if not the whole pack, if she hasn’t already, that is.

Resigned to his fate, Derek made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for the tablet to turn on. He was in no way prepared for what he saw. Derek was mesmerized, his heightened senses faded as he fixated on the video. He felt like Stiles sang directly to him, like he was confessing that he wanted him. Derek watched, wide eyed and jaw dropped until the entire stage was lit up. As he watched Stiles be surrounded by the men on stage, he knew that no matter what it felt like, Stiles wouldn’t actually sing to him. Derek knew that it wasn’t possible for Stiles to like him. No one would. He’d end up alone, just like he deserved.

Though it was a painful reminder of what he could never have, Derek couldn’t look away. He wore the battery down as he watched the video on repeat. When the screen had gone dark, Derek put the tablet in a drawer. As if by hiding the evidence, it would make him forget what the video had made him feel. Eventually he was overwhelmed by restlessness, so to escape, he went for a run.

Derek had run for half an hour before he realized he was in front of Stiles’s house. Rational thought left his mind as he climbed through Stiles’s window without having checked to see if the Sheriff was home like he normally did. Standing awkwardly in his room, Derek wasn’t sure what he would say, but he knew whatever happened now would be better than having the pack as an audience later.

He heard Stiles singing from inside the bathroom, his nostrils flared when he realized it was the song from the video. Stiles continued singing as he danced into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He continued to rhythmically move his hips as he made his way to the dresser. Finally noticing Derek, he jumped back.

“Damn it Derek! One of these days you are going to give me a heart attack and I don’t have werewolf healing to make me okay again.” When Stiles saw that he was staring at him with those murder brows, his annoyed expression became more pronounced. “You came barging into my room, you don’t get to be offended by my state of dress. Or undress as it were.”

When Derek didn’t respond, he turned to look at him more closely. Holy shit! He’s staring at me, like really staring. He doesn’t look like he wants slam me into the nearest object like he normally does, but then why is he looking at me like that?

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, closely watching the other. Stiles thought that something wasn’t adding up, so he started taking inventory. Derek was silent, par for the course really. His throat kept moving like he had trouble swallowing, and his eyes were dilated. This was new, but thanks to his time spent observing men at Jungle, Stiles was able to recognize what the actions meant. Huh, I guess he still does want to slam me into things.

“No fucking way, you like me. Like really like me, oh this is too good.” Stiles let out a bright laugh until he heard Derek’s silence broken by a high-pitched whine.

Stiles’s laughter stopped immediately. He reached for Derek to stop him from leaving. “I’m not making fun of you, I promise!” When he saw him look away he continued, “I’m just surprised because I… I’m in love with you, you idiot. If you don’t believe me why don’t you use some of those magic werewolf powers to see for yourself?”

Derek had been tempted to tear himself from Stiles’s grasp, but when he heard his challenge he was glad he hadn’t run off. He turned to face him fully prepared to listen to his heartbeat. No matter how painful this would be, Derek would finally know for certain how he felt.

Stiles reached out to grab his face to make sure he had his attention. “Derek, I know from recent experience that it can be hard to accept things about yourself. But in all seriousness, you’re an amazing person. Yes, you can be an ass, but you’re loyal, you’re protective, and surprisingly you’re funny. It also doesn’t hurt that you’re hot like burning, but Derek, I love you.”

Stunned, Derek remained immobile as he processed that Stiles’s heartbeat didn’t waiver. Stiles waited until Derek looked at him again, this time with watery eyes.

“Now that we’re on the same page, I’m gonna kiss you.” He then pressed his mouth to Derek’s. They wrapped their arms around each other as their kisses evolved from quick presses of lips to lingering open mouth kisses with exploring tongues and teeth. Stiles subtlety guided Derek backwards until he hit into the bed. He pushed Derek until he was laying on his bed before he climbed on top of him. When his towel kept him from straddling the werewolf, he tore it off before he laid on top of him.

They kissed frantically as they rutted against each other. Derek wanted to feel Stiles everywhere. He rolled them over and leaned back breaking the kiss. Stiles made a frustrated sound until he realized that he had moved away to take of his jacket.

“Yes! No clothes, that’s the best idea of ever.” He pushed Derek’s shirt off him and kissed his chest, “That’s why you’re the Alpha.” Derek growled and his eyes glowed red.

Stiles moaned, “You like that big guy? Get out of those pants and mark me up so everyone will know that I’m yours…Alpha.”

Pants discarded, Derek wrapped stiles legs around his waist bringing their groins closer together as they moved in tandem. He kissed Stiles again before trailing kisses and bites down his neck. Stiles tilted his head to give him better access as his breath hitched. It didn’t take long for them to both feel close to the edge. They rubbed and pressed harder against each other until they found their release.

They laid, bodies overlapped, exchanging sated kisses. Eventually Stiles scrunched up his face. “Ugh, we’re sticky.” Derek rolled his eyes and huffed as he reached over for his discarded towel to wipe them off. He pulled the covers over them and moved Stiles so that they were spooned together. Stiles snuggled in, he smelled tired but very happy. Derek moved his nose to his neck to more deeply breathe in his sent. “Mine” he growled softly.

“Mmhmm, yours, I’m yours Sourwolf. Hey that’s kind of funny, Bambi and Sourwolf…” Stiles had drifted off to sleep and left Derek to wonder what he was talking about.

**********  
Stiles woke up and felt warm, safe and happy as he remembered last night. He debated between staying where he was and turning around to face Derek.

“You don’t have to pretend to be asleep,” he said softly as he placed kisses on the back of his neck.

“Well, in that case…”

Stiles barely made it to second period on time, and by lunch the whole pack could smell the change in his relationship status with Derek.

********

Sunday night Stiles performed a new song at Jungle. This time, the whole pack was there. Unbeknownst to Stiles, Lydia had threatened Scott to show up and be supportive.

Stiles was shirtless when he came out onto the stage which was covered with colorful lights that complimented his blue and green eye makeup and red lips.

His eyes were glued to Derek as the song began. This song was for him, for what Stiles wanted to tell him. He hoped that Derek would understand and take the message to heart.

“I used to live in the darkness  
Dress in black, act so heartless, but now  
I see that colors are everything”

Stiles knew that Derek had tried to hide himself away and that he never believed that he would ever be loved again.

“I’ve found a rainbow, rainbow baby  
Trust me, I know, life is scary  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and play along with me tonight”

He wanted Derek to know that he wasn’t going to let all the shit that has happened and will continue to happen keep them apart. That they were always going to be more important.

“And I know that I'm still fucked up  
But aren't we all, my love?  
Darling, our scars make us who we are, are”

Stiles wanted there to be no doubt that he loves Derek, and that having baggage doesn’t make him any less desirable or worthy.

“You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you  
Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you  
But just put those colors on, girl  
Come and paint the world with me tonight”

Stiles hoped that Derek would forgive himself. Not that he’d forget, but that he would stop punishing himself.

Before the final notes of the song faded, Stiles had jumped off the stage and ran to embrace Derek. As they separated, Stiles held his face and discretely wiped away a fresh tear. When Derek smiled at him in return, he kissed him, not caring that they were surrounded by both friends and strangers. Derek deepened the kiss as he held him closely, garnering the notice of those around them.

Bea was the one that eventually brought reality crashing down. “Yass! Get some Bambi!”

Their kiss broke with a laugh, thought they still held each other.

“Bambi and Sourwolf huh?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Well, I know that if you are Han Solo, then I am Leia. Which means I outrank you and will become a general and an amazing strategist that you will depend upon.”

“Following your logic, we would also get married.”

“Play your cards right and maybe we will.”  
**********

<https://wildamongwolves.tumblr.com/image/176066832157>

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are the property of the people that wrote and own them. 
> 
> "Starving"  
> Songwriters: Anastasia Whiteacre / Christopher Petrosino / Robert Mccurdy / Michael Trewartha / Kyle Trewartha  
> Starving lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc
> 
> "Rainbow"  
> Songwriters: Kesha Sebert  
> Rainbow lyrics © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd.


End file.
